Schattenborn
Der Schattenborn ist ein reinblütiger Herzloser der in einigen Kingdom Hearts-Spielen vorkommt. Er ist einer der Endgegner aus den Welten Ort des Erwachens, die Inseln des Schicksals, Das Ende der Welt, Twilight Town und der Schattenwelt. Aussehen Der Schattenborn ist von seiner Gesamterscheinung her ein Herzloser mit einem humanoiden Körperbau. Sein Oberkörper ist sehr muskulös und kräftig geprägt. Seine Haut hat einen schwarzen Farbton. Auffallend bei ihm ist auch das herzförmige Loch, welches sich unterhalb seiner Brust im sogenannten Bauchbereich befindet. Seine Beine sind bei ihm eher kurz geraten, jedoch sind die Oberschenkel bei sehr muskulös ausgestattet, während seine Füße eher sehr dünn wirken und nach vorne zu in einer mehrfach gebogenen Spitze enden. Seine Arme sind sehr lang und gleichfalls sehr muskulös und kräftig. An seinem Rücken befindet sich so etwas ein Paar relativ kleiner, verdrehter Flügel, die in spitze Ausläufer enden. Sein auf den Schultern sitzender großer Kopf ist massig und mit einer Vielzahl von verdrehten, schwarzen Tentakeln umgeben, so dass nur seine kleinen, gelb leuchtenden Augen sichtbar sind. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ / Union χCross Der Schattenborn erscheint häufig als Raid Boss in der Spielwelt. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Als Aqua durch das Reich der Dunkelheit wandert, erhebt sich vor ihr ein Schattenborn, der von drei weiteren Schattenborne unterstützt wird. Obwohl Aqua sich zunächst kämpferisch gibt, verliert sie jedoch kurz darauf den Mut und entscheidet sich dazu, sich von der Dunkelheit verschlingen zu lassen. Als einer der Schattenborne jedoch angreift, erscheinen zwei Schlüsselschwerter, getaucht in gleißendes Licht und vernichten die Widersacher. Sie entpuppen sich als Terras Erderschütterer und Ventus' Launischer Wind. Aqua schaut den Schwertern ihrer Freunde nach, als sie verschwinden. ''Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'' In der Schattenwelt trifft Aqua auf zahlreiche Schattenborne im Wald der Dornen. Sie bekämpft dutzende Schattenborne, welche eine finstere Energiekugel versorgen und löscht den Schattenborn aus, der die Kugel hält. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Im Ort des Erwachens bekämpft Sora einen Schattenborn, der sich aus seinem Schatten erhebt. Sora geht siegreich aus dem Kampf hervor, wird jedoch von der frei werdenden Dunkelheit verschlungen. Nachdem die Tür zur Dunkelheit geöffnet wurde, greift ein Schattenborn die Inseln des Schicksals an. Geschlagen und verwundet wird der Schattenborn von einer finsteren Wolke über den Inseln verschluckt und Sora landet in der Stadt Traverse. Ein weiterer Schattenborn greift Sora am Ende der Welt an, während er Ansem bekämpft. Während die Tür zur Dunkelheit geschlossen wird, können weitere Schattenborne gesehen werden, kurz bevor sie von König Micky vernichtet werden. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Der Schattenborn erscheint Sora in den Räumen des 12. Obergeschosses des Schloss des Entfallens als eine Erinnerung an die Zerstörung seiner Heimat. Sora bekämpft den Herzlosen in der Hoffnung, Naminé zu finden. Riku indes sieht sich mit einem Schattenborn konfrontiert, als Zexion diesen aus einer Illusion Rikus heraus erschafft, um jenen davon zu überzeugen, dass er ein Bewohner der Dunkelheit sei. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Roxas und Xion erhalten die Mission, einen Schattenborn in Twilight Town zu beseitigen. Während Roxas zunächst erfolgreich scheint, erleidet er jedoch einen mysteriösen Schwächeanfall und das Schlüsselschwert wird ihm aus der Hand geschleudert. Es landet vor Xions Füßen, die es im nächsten Augenblick in der Hand hält und den Herzlosen mit einem Streich auslöscht. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Eine Datenversion des Schattenborns wird von Daten-Sora im Schlüsselloch der Inseln des Schicksals bekämpft und besiegt. Das massive Sammeln von Daten erlaubt es Soras Herzlosem, sich in eine verbesserte Version eines Schattenborn zu transformieren. In dieser Form wird der erste Kampf zwischen dem Herzlosen und Daten-Sora bestritten. Strategie ''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ / Union χCross Der Schattenborn tritt häufig als Raid Boss auf und besitzt das Geschwindigkeitsattribut. Seine HP sind meist levelabhängig. Ein möglicher Angriff lässt den Schattenborn seine Faust in den Boden rammen und den Spieler mit Schattenlurchen angreifen. Es sollte daher das Ziel des Spielers sein, zunächst die Arme des Raid Bosses auszuschalten, da dies den Schattenborn für je einen Zug pro Arm betäubt. Danach kann der Kopf vorzugsweise mit Spezialangriffen des Angriffsattributes attackiert werden. Auch großflächige Spezialangriffe können verwendet werden, um allen drei Teilen massiven Schaden zuzufügen. Man erhält eine zusätzliche Belohnung, wenn alle Teile des Schattenborns ausgeschaltet werden. Der Schattenborn tritt in manchen Quests auch als regulärer Gegner auf. Er ist dann wie ein normaler Gegner zu handhaben. ''Kingdom Hearts Der Schattenborn nutzt seine schiere Größe und Stärke, um seinen Gegnern den Garaus zu machen. Er rammt häufig seine Faust gen Boden und verursacht dabei eine Ansammlung von Dunkelheit, aus der Schattenlurche erscheinen und ihm beim Kampf unterstützen. Weiterhin kann er Projektile aus dem herzförmigen Loch in seiner Brust abfeuern. In ausweglosen Situationen beschwört der Schattenborn eine Sphäre aus dunkler Energie, die er aus dem Boden zieht. Dabei verursacht er eine Schockwelle. Sobald er die Sphäre gen Himmel schleudert, zerberstet sie und kleine Trümmerwolken fallen quer über das ganze Kampf-Areal verstreut herunter. Generell ist der Schattenborn eher leicht zu besiegen und die Schachpunkte sind immer Hände und Kopf, sodass Sora in allen drei Kämpfen die selben Punkte angreifen muss, um den Gegner zu Fall zu bringen. Eine wirkliche Strategie ist nicht nötig, dies ist ein simples Hau drauf-Gefecht. Jedes reflektierte Projektil gibt Tech-EXP, während ein Treffer mit dem reflektierten Projektil zusätzliche EXP gibt. Schaden, der am Kopf verursacht wird, belohnt den Spieler ebenfalls mit Tech-EXP bei jedem erfolgreichen Komboabschluss. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Der Schattenborn bedient sich hier der selben Kampftechniken wie im ersten Teil des Spiels. Der Spieler sollte daher wieder den Arm des Gegners angreifen, wobei er hierzu springen muss. Gelingt es dem Spieler, die Karten des Schattenborns zu stechen, während er Projektile aus seiner Brust abzufeuern versucht, kann er auch den Kopf mit Angriffen eindecken. Löst Sora eine Gimmick-Karte ein, erscheint eine Plattform aus Treibholz, in Re:Chain of Memories einige Plateaus, auf die Sora springen kann und mit der er besser an den Kopf herankommt. Sora sollte mit hohen Kartenwerten und einigen Heilungskarten in den Kampf starten. Kombinationen sollten jedoch vermieden werden, da man den Schattenborn mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht trifft. Als Riku sollte der Spieler sich auf auf die Sinistra-Form und Dunkel-Feuga verlassen. Ansonsten gleicht sich der Kampf weitestgehend mit dem Soras. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Auch hier greift der Schattenborn auf das selbe Arsenal im Kampf zurück. Roxas kämpft mit Xion zusammen gegen den Schattenborn. Da Xion hauptsächlich mit Feuer-Magie angreift, sollte der Spieler sich darauf konzentrieren, den Schattenborn anzugreifen. Dabei sollte der Spieler darauf bedacht sein, den Schockwellen des Gegners so oft es nur geht, auszuweichen, da diese massiven Schaden verursachen können. Auch hier ist der Schwachpunkt des Schattenborns der Kopf, weshalb dieser gezielt angegriffen werden sollte. Es wird immer in der selben Reinfolge angegriffen: Erst werden Schattenlurche beschworen, dann werden Projektile aus der Brust geschossen und zuletzt fallen giftige Trümmerwolken vom Himmel. Insgesamt sollte der Kampf jedoch nicht allzu schwer sein. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded'' ''Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'' Siehe auch * Scherge der Finsternis * Soras Herzloser Weblinks af:Darkside pt:Darkside Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts χ Raid Bosse Gegner